Druella
Druella '''is a villain and main character from the Monster Girl Encyclopedia series, more specifically, the Fallen Maiden books series. Backstory Not much is known about Druella's backstory. What is known is that she was the Demon Lord's 4th born daughter. Much later, she was given the order to attack and overtake the city-state of Lescatie. Using the enemies' weaknesses and fighting head-on, she managed to quickly take it over, corrupting even the strongest of their heroes. She is currently laying low in the state, but will eventually move on to the biggest city of the Order. Power & Abilities * '''Demonic Energy manipulation: As a Lilim, she can manipulate the demonic energy presents in herself, the air or her followers. This has multiples applications, like making it solid to forms tentacles, transforming the body and mind of those filled by it including healing wounds and even interact with ethereal ghosts. * Charm Magic: As a Lilim, she posses highly powerful charm magic. Even without using any magic or powers at all, she can forces men to succumb to her breathtaking beauty. Seems like this is an effect of her beauty and not a direct mind attack, so it possibly wouldn't be blocked by usual mind-protection. If her naturals charms aren't good enough, she can uses magic to passively increase her charm or outright mind control someone with them. * Corruption: By injecting Demonic Energy in someone or something, she can transforms their mind and body to be lascivious succubi monster like herself. If someone physically touch condensed DE like her tentacles, the transformation can be nearly instant. The contact with solid DE itself can overwhelms a being with pleasure that they become paralyzed, to the point of passing out for most normal being. Corrupted being are not only brainwashed into being Druella's slave, they also are completely vulnerable to Druella's manipulation of DE, meaning she can shape them as she wants. * Magic: Although rarely shown, Druella possibly has access to normal type of magic too. For example, one of her sister (or her mother) had burned away a part of a forest long ago. It wouldn't be a stretch to think Druella has access to such things too. Feats Strength * Stomped humanity's most power heroines * Should be much stronger than most monsters * Comparable to gods capable of changing the world's surface * Similar in power to her sister, who created a mini alternate dimension Speed None Durability * Won a fight easily against the heroines * High level monsters like her should be resistant to other high level monster magic Skill * Has taken over a country easily * Has skills in...other domains * Leader of said country Weaknesses * She is a..special kind of pacifist but still a pacifist. She would rather corrupt someone than hurt or kill them * She possibly has little to no actual combat skill, due to mostly focusing on succubi business and corruption * More focused on getting a husband than fighting Fun fact * Druella's relationship status haven't been canonically confirmed, even being straight said to be unknown by WoG Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Demons Category:Succubus Category:Female Characters Category:Completed Profiles